Eyes On Me
by Momentary Dead King
Summary: Being dragged to a bar on karaoke night by Trish Stratus, Victoria sings to only notice that a certain Champion has their eyes on her. *One Shot & Song Fic*


Eyes On Me  
  
By: Momentary Dead King  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the wrestlers. Vince does. The wrestlers who play their characters own themselves. I just write about them.  
  
The song "Eyes On Me" is owned by Nobuo Uematsu and is sung by Faye Wong.  
  
A.N.: Another Song Fic! (^.^) Again, I got this song from the "Final Fantasy" series (which I don't own, btw, so don't sue me!) This time the song itself is sung in English, so it won't sound so out of place like my last fic, "Suteki Da Ne" (Doing a Song Fic on a Japanese song is hard!) R&R, please! (^.~)  
  
Warning: This has minor spoilers for FF VIII, so don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
*...* Thoughts  
  
~...~ Song lyrics  
  
"..." Talking (duh)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Vicki, you want to go to a bar tonight?" asked my close friend, Trish Stratus. "Why, all of a sudden you want to go out? You never go out after a show." I replied. We had just finished our match at a Raw in Indy (A.N.: I can't spell it!) "It's karaoke night!" Trish said excitingly. "Great. Even worse." I said sarcastically with an equally sarcastic expression (-_-). "Come on! Loosen up! Please?" Trish begged. "Ok! Fine! Please stop with the begging!" I shouted. "Yes!" Alright, we need to get dressed!" "Get dressed?!?!" I nearly screamed. "Yes, I got the perfect dress for you." "How about no. There's no way in Hell that I'm wearing a dress!!!!"  
  
Of course, there's no winning against Trish. The minute we got to the hotel to get dress, she nearly killed me to get the dress on. Don't get me wrong, it's a nice dress. It was a strapless blood red dress. It stop around half way up my thighs, which was my biggest issue. I loathe wearing dresses, short ones especially. Trish wore a spaghetti strapped, white dress. Nothing sparkly, which surprised me.  
  
We arrived at the bar at 11:30 p.m. and the place was packed, as expected. After signing a couple of autographs, we were escorted to the V.I.P. section, where half of the Raw roster was. I whispered to Trish "We are half of the roster here?" "I invited them, too." "Well, you certainly get around, don't you?" I said while rolling my eyes. I guess she didn't hear me, cause she was at the other side of the room greeting her guests. I sat down at the bar and looked around. Everyone was dressed casually but not sloppy. I ordered a Shirley Temple and just relaxed. *Hopefully, this night will end quickly. I can't stand being in this dress!*  
  
I look at my matching red watch. 12:20 a.m. *Well, that went quickly.* I see Trish sitting next to Chris Jericho, who had his arm over her shoulder. *Ugh. Trish always goes for the married one, doesn't she?* I walk up to them and said "Sorry to interrupt your little flirting session, but I need to talk to you, Trish." She looks towards Chris and says "It'll be a minute." He laughs and says "Aww, you two going to the little girls room?" in a playful tone. "No, we're going to the little boys room." I said flatly as Trish pulls me to the bathroom. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Can we go yet? This is way too uncomfortable!" I said. "Oh Vicki, can we st- she gets cut off when a loud cheer came from outside. *What the Hell...* I couldn't finish my thought as Trish pulled me out of the bathroom to see what the commotion was about. We looked towards the door and saw what I called the "First Couple" arrive. Triple H and Stephanie McMahon saunter in and go immediately to their Evolution/Kliq friends. "If it ain't the soon-to-be Mr. And Mrs. Stephanie McMahon!" shouted Jericho, which got quite a response. Hunter and Steph laugh it off as they order some drinks for their table.  
  
I look at Hunter. He wore his hair down and wet. He had a white long sleeve with a sheer affect, in which I can see though his shirt. He wear a beige colored slacks and shoes. He had no undershirt on and the sheer hugged the form of his physique nicely. *What the- why am I examining him like this? He's a taken man, so what's the point?* Steph wore a beige halter top, which, of course, showed off what she spends her money on and a short white skirt.  
  
A loud noise could be heard over the speakers. "Ok, now is the time everybody's been waiting for! It's Karaoke time!!!" *Oh joy. Oh rapture.* "So, who's fir- before he could finish, someone took the mic from the deejay. By closer inspection, it was Steve Austin, much to the dismay of everybody. "Oh dear God, no!!!!!!" shouted Jericho, with everybody agreeing. As Austin began to "sing", I snuck off to the bathroom. "Victoria? In a dress?!?" I turned to see Stacy Keibler, in a short, black one sleeved dress. "Please, it's bad enough as it is." I said. Stacy stared and said "It's official, Hell has frozen over!" jokingly. "I won't even dignify that with a response." As soon as I said that, Trish comes running in to the bathroom. "Hurry up! You're up next, Vicki!" "WHAT THE FUCK?!?!!?" I screamed. "I can't believe you did that!" I said. Trish replied "I thought it would loosen you up. Besides, I like that song you always sang before you go to the ring every night!" "No. I.AM.NOT.SINGING.THAT.SONG." I shouted. That song was too personal. "Come on! Do you know any other songs?" *Fuck. She's got me there.* "Exactly" Trish states. "Let's go!" Trish shouts as she pulls me out of the bathroom and pulls me towards the stage. As I prepare to embarrass myself, I think about the song and how it has affected me.  
  
~*~*~*~ 3 Months Ago ~*~*~*~  
  
"And the point of this is?.." I said to Trish as I stare at the TV. Two men were sitting on the floor, one with a Playstation 2 controller in his hand. "This is a video game." I state flatly. "This isn't just a video game, It's "Final Fantasy VIII!" replied Rob Van Dam, who was on the floor giving advice to the player, Shane Helms. "Um...aren't you guys about 5 years late? This game came out in 1998!" I said. "It's not that I'm late, this one is just my favorite one." Shane said without taking his eyes of the TV. On the TV, a girl in blue was sitting on a guys lap in a spaceship. "Who's that girl and guy? Why are the on a spaceship?" "1. Rinoa 2. Squall & 3. Too long to explain right now." Replied Rob. The soft sound of the piano started to play. I stopped and listened to the verse:  
  
~ Whenever sang my songs  
  
On the stage, on my own  
  
Whenever said my words  
  
Wishing they would be heard  
  
I saw you smiling at me  
  
Was it real, or just my fantasy?  
  
You'd always be there in the corner  
  
Of this tiny little bar.  
  
My last night here for you  
  
Same old songs, just once more  
  
My last night here with you?  
  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
  
I kind of liked it your way  
  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
  
Oh, did you ever know  
  
That I had mine on you?~  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I was hooked to the song that instant. I got the whole song on Mp3 and learned every word of it. I sang it in the shower and before I went out to perform. Only Trish has heard me sing. Now, near the karaoke stage, I look towards the piano player. *Maybe he knows the song.* I go over to him and asked "Do you know a song called 'Eyes on Me'?" He looks towards me and replies "...That Final Fantasy song?" "Yes" His eyes light up and he says "Hell yeah, that's my favorite song! Is that the song you're going to sing?" "Yes. Can you play the song?" "Gladly" he says. The deejay takes the stage. "Now, we have another treat! Here's our next performer, WWE Diva, Victoria!" I walk on the stage to applause, an "Holy Shit" shout, and cat calls. After the applause died down, it was silence. I look towards the piano player so he can begin. *Here goes nothing..*  
  
~ Whenever sang my songs  
  
On the stage, on my own  
  
Whenever said my words  
  
Wishing they would be heard  
  
I saw you smiling at me  
  
Was it real, or just my fantasy?  
  
You'd always be there in the corner  
  
Of this tiny little bar.~  
  
I take a quick glance over the room. Nobody's moving, talking.  
  
~ My last night here for you  
  
Same old songs, just once more  
  
My last night here with you?  
  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
  
I kind of liked it your way  
  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
  
Oh, did you ever know  
  
That I had mine on you?~  
  
As I look around, I see Hunter, staring at me. As I begin to sing the chorus, I looked directly at him.  
  
~ Darling, so there you are  
  
With that look on your face  
  
As if you're never hurt  
  
As if you're never down  
  
Shall I be the one for you  
  
Who pinches you softly but sure?  
  
If frown is shown, then  
  
I will know that you are no dreamer.~  
  
He smiles. I notice that Steph is also staring, so I take my eyes off Hunter and look around the room as I start the second verse.  
  
~ So let me come to you  
  
Close as I wanted to be  
  
Close enough for me  
  
To feel your heart beating fast  
  
And stay there as I whisper  
  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
  
Did you ever know  
  
That I had mine on you?~  
  
* I can't believe I'm getting though the song!* I thought. *Thank God, I'm at the final chorus*  
  
~ Darling, so share with me  
  
Your love if you have enough  
  
Your tears if you're holding back  
  
Or pain if that's what it is  
  
How can I let you know  
  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
  
Just reach me out, then  
  
You will know that you are not dreaming.~  
  
As the song of the piano ends, I stand there, nervously. At first, there was silence, then I saw a man get off his seat. It was Hunter, and he started applauding. Soon, everybody, wrestlers and fans alike, stood up and applauded. * Wow..was I that good?*  
  
When I got off the stage, I hurried into the now empty V.I.P. room. I sat down and started breathing like there's no tomorrow. *Did I just do that?* "Lisa." I stood up, a bit frightened. I look towards the door. Hunter. *Why did he call me by my real name.* "Lisa, that was beautiful." He says softly. "Thank you." He smiles playfully and puts his arm around my waist, whispering "Do you think I didn't notice how you had your eyes on me during that performance?" He looks into my eyes and sings softly:  
  
~ Oh, did you ever know  
  
That I had mine on you?~  
  
With that, he leans in and kisses me. "Paul." I whispered as he pulled back. It was soft and, unfortunately, short as a voice calls out my name. Trish enters and calls out "OOOHHHH!!!! I telling Stephanie!" He laughs "No, you won't." he replies. "Yup, you're right. I would never snitch out my girl trying to get some free ass, would I?" "THAT'S IT. COME HERE, YOU SLUT!!!" I run out of the room chasing Trish, but what Paul said and did haunted me. His words ringing in my head.  
  
~ Oh, did you ever know  
  
That I had mine on you?~ 


End file.
